The embodiments described herein relate to a medial device technology, and in particular relate to an X-ray detector system used for radiography.
An X-ray detector system used for radiography generally comprises an X-ray detector and an mounting means, such as a scan table or a wall stand, for mounting the X-ray detector. The X-ray detector in the existing digital radiographic machine has two kinds of application modes, one is that the detector is placed within the table or wall stand, and the other is that the detector is placed neither in the table nor in the wall stand. Different system configurations have different requirements, such as in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, and 1D. FIG. 1A requires two X-ray detectors to satisfy a system configuration having both the wall stand and the table, FIG. 1B adopts a configuration of one detector configured with one single wall stand, FIG. 1C adopts a shared X-ray detector to satisfy a system configuration having both the wall stand and the table, and FIG. 1D adopts a configuration of one detector configured with one single table. In these configurations, respective detectors cannot be randomly taken off to be applied to another configuration system, thus reducing portability of the detectors.
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION
One aspect provides an X-ray detector system, whose X-ray detector and mounting means for mounting the X-ray detector are configured in a flexible way, such that the X-ray detector can be conveniently taken off and mounted, and can be conveniently swapped in portable and non-portable applications.
Another aspect provides an X-ray detector system, which comprises a detector and a mounting means for mounting the detector, said detector comprising a cable, which is connected to the detector at one end, and to the mounting means at the other end, via which the signal detected by the detector is transmitted to an imaging processing means within the mounting means, said cable being provided with a plug on one end, said mounting means being provided with a socket matching the plug on the cable which can be conveniently taken off from said plug; and further comprising a jumper wire whose two ends are respectively provided with plugs that can match with or be detached from the plug on the cable and the socket on the mounting means.
The plug on said cable and the plug on the jumper wire are of the same type.
The mounting means is provided with a protective plate to protect the socket when the socket is not plugged with a plug.
Said protective plate can be self-returnably arranged onto the mounting means, and when the plug of the cable or the plug of the jumper wire is taken off from the socket, said protective plate can automatically return to an original position to protect the socket by covering it.
Said mounting means is further provided with a cable fixing slot.
In one aspect, a jumper wire is used as the extension cable to make the portable configuration more flexile so that the user can adjust the position of the detector at will; and to allow a random swapping of the detector between the non-portable configuration mode and portable configuration mode. Meanwhile, since said jumper wire is detachable, when under the non-portable configuration mode, the user can put said jumper wire away, thereby making the system to be neater to prevent the user from being stumbled by said jumper wire.